poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sci-Twi
' Sci-Twi '''is Twilight's human counterpart, who serves as an antagonist in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Difference between her and her Equestrian counterpart Before Twilight Sparkle plays an important role in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, her pony counterpart had transformed into a teenage girl when she entered the human world twice during the first and second movie to help solve problems at Canterlot High. There are several difference between the two Twilights: *Pony Twilight Sparkle attended Canterlot High for only five days, first three days to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer and later two days to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings after six moons, while Sci-Twi attends Crystal Prep Academy as a full time student. Later Sci-Twi is now a full time student at Canterlot High. *Sci-Twi wears her hair in a bun, while Princess Twilight wears her hair straight (due to matching the hairstyle and other things of her respective appearance). *Princess Twilight never wears black glasses, unlike human Twilight (due to matching her respective overall appearance). *Unlike her pony counterpart due to being a princess and gaining respect from everypony/everybody in both the human world and Equestria, the human Twilight is bullied by almost everybody at Crystal Prep. *Human Twilight doesn't have any friends due to being shy at Crystal Prep (if her brother Shining Armor and sister-in-law Cadance aren't count as friends), while pony Twilight has many friends because she is a princess. *When visiting CHS, Sci-Twi is shown to focus more on the strange event to ever pay attention to Flash Sentry, a boy that Twilight have a crush on in the human world. But it would soon change once Sci-Twi started to get along with him. But both human and pony counterparts of Twilight Sparkle are awkward, clumsy, and very smart at science and believe in magic. Princess Twilight would be like Sci-Twi if she never understand the magic of friendship in Equestria. In Friendship Games, Sci-Twi have decided to transfer to Canterlot High to befriend the Rainbooms so she can create harmony for the two worlds and learn about the Rainbooms' magic. But both Twilights ended up encounter each other at the very end of the third movie, which Princess Twilight comment that is the second strangest. Trivia *Sci-Twi will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. *Sci-Twi will meet Tino Tonitini, Littlefoot, Doraemon and their friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games''. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their guest starring appearance in Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E., Winnie the Pooh Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky, Pooh's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service, Winnie the Pooh and The Trumpet of the Swan, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black II, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black III, Winnie the Pooh Enters The Polar Express, Winnie the Pooh Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth and Winnie the Pooh and a Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their guest starring appearance in Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur, Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story and Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their guest starring appearance in ''Weekenders visits Jurassic Park''. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their appearance in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *Sci-Twi will meet Crash Bandicoot and his friends in Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Gallery Twilight_Sparkle_compare.png|Twilight Sparkle from Equestria (left), the real human Twilight Sparkle (right). Midnight_Sparkle_ID_EG3.jpg|Sc-Twilight as Midnight Sparkle. The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png|Sci-Twi with The Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer and Spike the Dog Category:VILLAINS Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Counterparts Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Corrupted characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Not completely evil. Category:Remorseful characters Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Misfits The Rainbooms' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Team Equesodor